


Day Twenty-Five - Support

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Series: September 2019 OTP Challenge [25]
Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-29 12:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: Day Twenty-Five, Support: Your OTP supporting each other through tough times. What are these tough times? How do they comfort each other? Is one more prone to being upset than the other?





	Day Twenty-Five - Support

**Author's Note:**

> Some parksborn uwu
> 
> And ofc I’m abusing the Osborn curse

The morning that Harry had called him and told Peter that he was dying was the beginning of it all.

Peter was deathly worried from that very point, just as Harry was. He had rushed to Oscorp, needing to know if his friend would be alright.

When Spiderman’s blood was brought up, Peter recoiled internally. Dr. Connors and the serum- Harry wouldn’t survive with his blood, or even worse, maybe turn into some kind of monster.

Peter tried to refuse, but gave in and said he’d talk to the hero for his friend.

A hug lasted a bit longer than it should have.

Weeks later, Peter had finally gathered the courage to meet him as Spiderman, and it didn’t end well. A bottle of alcohol was thrown at him. Harry was even worse- a sickly green scab was evident on his neck, the shaking was even more obvious, and there were dark circles under his eyes- a sure sign that he hadn’t been sleeping.

Peter didn’t know what was from the disease and what was from alcohol. He didn’t find out, as he had become scared and fled, waiting unseen by the window for a little while.

It was around a week later when Peter found the train car. The thing that held the secret to saving Harry.

But, the only way to tell Harry why the blood wouldn’t work for him was to reveal Spiderman’s identity.

Peter had hesitated.

When news of a new Oscorp CEO rolled around, Peter _knew_ he had to find Harry and at least tell him a cure was possible if he would just _wait_.

A stop balanced on a windowpane caught the other’s attention.

“Spiderman?” Harry looked up with an expression of amazement which quickly turned dark with resentment. “_Spiderman_. You left me here to die, and now you have the audacity to come back. Why?”

“I think I’ve found your cure.” Peter tried desperately to stay balanced, nervousness coursing through his veins.

Harry narrowed his eyes. “Really?”

“Kind of. You’ll have to be patient, because I’ll have to code it to your-”

“Patient?” Harry chucked, “Patient? For how long? Do you know that I have a limited amount of time here?”

“But your father survived for a long time-”

“But I’m different,” Harry smiled, “I was diagnosed sooner, with quicker moving symptoms and everything. My cells are dying at a faster rate, Spiderman. I don’t have much time.”

“We can figure it out, I’m sure-”

“No!”

Peter gave up, jumping down and grabbing Harry by the waist. He propelled the two of them out the window and into the city.

-

They arrived at the train car, Peter still masked, and Harry shaken. Peter opened the door and led the other in, trying to tell him there was a chance.

“All the data still… Exists?” Harry breathed, running his hand over some of the tubes as Peter started up the computer. “How?”

“Hold still for a second-” Peter hummed, collecting blood from the Osborn heir.

“What was that for?!”

“So I can test on it.”

“What?”

Peter showed him the video, the one of Richard Parker explaining why the venom would only work for his bloodline.

Harry was still and silent for a solid minute after the video ended. He turned to who he saw as Spiderman and asked one thing.

“Peter?”

-

Months went by as they tested more and more to help kill the disease in Harry’s body. Gwen even began to help as much as she could from where she was in England.

Harry’s condition worsened rapidly. Some days he was completely unable to move except for the fact that he could talk. He said it hurt to, though.

Every test, every trial turned out negative. Every time, a possible cure was proved to not help at all.

And Harry began to lose hope.

Put Peter kept pushing, so Harry would keep trying.

-

Peter lay awake in Harry’s apartment, the computer system laid out across the floor for easier access. It was currently running through possible chances of cures, maybe something could help.

A ding from the machine caught his attention as a possible cure was found. Really hoping it _wasn’t_ another false alarm, he had the computer make it up for him. He grabbed the vial and put a drop of the liquid inside it into a sample of Harry’s blood.

He placed it under a scanner to watch for changes.

New, healthy cells were quickly destroying and replacing the diseased ones. No abnormalities appeared within the blood for the next few hours and Peter was _elated_.

-

The cure worked.

It worked.

Harry was alive and well. He wasn’t dead and there was no curse plaguing him, telling him that he could die very soon.

And to be honest, that’s what he needed.

Peter loved Harry the whole trip through.

And Harry loved him back.


End file.
